Simply Misunderstood
by Dreamweaver1324
Summary: I'm not good at making summaries. All I can say, it's a SasuNaru story. Give it a chance. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I intend for this fanfic to be rated mature, however inappropriate scenes will be relocated and I will give the location at the end of the chapter. If you are currently watching Naruto, I'm happy to inform you, this fanfic doesn't require that you've watched the whole thing, therefore to be clear, NO SPOILERS. This is also SasuNaru- Meaning, a story shipping the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto as more than just friends. If you don't like it, then don't read it. On a final note, this story is based on one I read from 2009 that started out great and then seemed to go downhill due to the author rushing to finish it; I thought the story had great potential, so here I am today rewriting it to make it better. Let me know what your thoughts are and how I could make it better. I'll be posting a new chapter every Monday.Happy reading.

Chapter one: He Never Gives Up

Naruto's POV: Damn it, I did it again. I make challenges that are impossible to win, but I'm just so tired of being called a monster and being made fun of all the time. I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut.

Sasuke's POV: Why can't that idiot just give it a rest. I know Kiba was giving him his daily dose of shit today, but still, don't make a challenge you know you can't win. Now I'm gonna have to hear Kiba brag for the next week.

Kiba is the leading quarterback at our school while Naruto is seen as an outsider who acts like a punk all the time. The routine usually goes like this, Kiba gives Naruto shit for just about everything he does and then Naruto makes challenges we know he can't win. Today, Naruto got the insane notion to challenge Kiba at football; whoever ran, grabbed the ball, and scored first won the challenge. Do you see my drift, Naruto makes this challenge even though he's never played football in his life. I'll give him one thing, he loses all these challenges, but he never gives up. After school Naruto and Kiba met on the football field along with the majority of the school. The challenge was started and quickly finished as another win by Kiba. Oh boy here comes the gloating... again.

"You didn't have a chance anyway, Uzumaki, you could't catch me in a wheelchair."

"What was that, Kiba!"

He's gonna get his ass kicked.

"Go fuck yourself Kiba"

Oh boy here it goes.

"Really Uzumaki, you want to lose another fight today, start it and I'll finish it you fuckin freak."

"You Bastard!"

Here we go.

"Break it up Kiba," A girl with dyed pink hair runs up to him. "You won already, just stop before this gets ugly, It's unnecessary"

Although Sakura annoys me, I'm glad she broke up that fight.

"If he wants to fight, I'm going to fight him Sakura."

"If you throw so much as one punch, I'm not going to your party tonight"

"Come on babe, it would've been funny just to see him get all psycho on me, it would've been funny as hell."

He looks at her for a moment and notes her scowling face.

"Fine, I'll stop, but only for you."

"That's what I thought."

"Fine, whatever." Naruto glances at Sakura then walks off.

Kiba snorts, "It's funny to see him look at something he can't have."

"Oh come on let's go Kiba"

Naruto returns to the bleachers to get his backpack, as some of the school continues giving him shit.

"Did you actually think you could win?"

"Your a monster, why didn't you go psycho and beat him?"

"You're a tough guy now huh?"

I see Naruto ignore them and just walk away. If he wasn't so cocky, he wouldn't get so much crap.

Sasuke's POV Cont.: Naruto always seems to be the go to guy when it comes to giving someone shit. If Kiba's bored, he entertains himself by talking to Naruto and this isn't just Kiba;the majority of the school seems to do this. One thing Kiba and Sakura know as well, is Naruto seems to have a crush on Sakura. Whether that's true or not, I'm not sure, but I do see him looking at her when she's around. They mock his crush for Sakura all the time and it's annoying. What's more annoying is Sakura hangs around Kiba, but then she always flashes me a good view of her panties and tries to strike up conversation with me time and time again. Sakura used to be okay when we were freshman; she was nice, but then she started hanging around Ino just to step up the social ladder and now she probably thinks she has the world at her feet, but man I always feel like bringing her back down to reality would do her some good. I can't deal with her anymore.

I wonder what's for lunch today; sweet, tuna fish sandwiches, I never tire of those.

As I'm looking to see where my table is sitting, I spot Naruto heading down the hallway. I know I've never had much interest in Naruto, because my group always hated him ever since I transferred to this school, I just kind of played along. We're all seniors now and I'm tired of doing the same old shit at lunch, so sometimes I just walk around. Lately I haven't seen Naruto in the lunch room at all; I know because Kiba always comments. Am I gonna be a nosy little shit right now? Yea i think I will. I payed for my sandwich and from there I stealthily followed Naruto to see where he goes now. I might tell Kiba, I might not, I don't really give a shit. Everyone uses Naruto as a stepping stone it seems like, either way, I don't need to step up any more stones.

Sasuke's POV Cont.: Naruto's trail led to the gym, and after he ate his sandwich, he started running laps around the gym, how boring. As he's running I see his glasses look like they're about to fly off; that would make me dizzy. I should just leave now before he notices me watching him, but I have nothing else better to do. As my eyes return to him, his eyes meet mine.

CRAP.

"HEY!You! What're you doing here?" Naruto walks towards me.

Fuck what do I say... "I'm just looking for the gym teachers, but I saw you running and didn't want to interrupt"

"Whatever," he colors and turns away, "Could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this?"

"About what?" I ask, playing dumb.

"You know" he mumbles, "Me training here."

"Well maybe, but tell me why you've been in here for the past week."

His eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"And why do you care"

"I'm often bored nowadays, so I just wanted to know. And it's not rocket science, Kiba hasn't seen you in the lunch room and neither have I so I just put two and two together."

Naruto gives me a strange look."You've noticed I was gone? I didn't think anyone would."

"Look if you don't tell me why, I'll take it this is to re-challenge Kiba and I'll let him know."

"Fine" He tousles his blonde hair "But don't tell anyone... I just wanted to try and join the football team."

"Why, are you trying to impress Sakura or something?"

"Hell no, I stopped liking her after she started hanging around Ino."

"Then why challenge Kiba?"

"I just want to beat him at his own game"

Im surprised. Naruto having ulterior motives.

"Hey aren't you good at running?"Naruto asks.

"I guess you could say that, why Uzumaki?"

He looks away, "Could you help me?"

Fuck, now he wants to be my friend. Not happening.

"Come on Naruto, you know I won't do that"

Naruto looked me in the eyes now, "Look I'm not asking you to be my friend, I just want to be better."

Usually, I just let the group mock him, but now I kinda felt like I might have to do it myself to get out of here.

"Seriously, I'll act like I don't know you, if you just help me."

"If I still say no?"

He pauses for a moment, "Both of us know by now, I'm a loser in this school, so I have no shame. I'll act like you're my lover and attempt to jump you in the halls, and-"

Fuck...

"In class and-"

come on why does this have to happen to me?

"In the locker room."

"You wouldn't"

"I'll do it if I have to Sasuke"

"Fine but we don't know eachother, got it?!"

"Crystal clear, Thank you, and meet me in here during lunch and You're not off the hook until I make the team."

"That's so long though!" I complain.

"I'll grow on you like a tumor" he laughs.

I'm starting to think I have the worst luck ever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Quicknote: This is Sasunaru. If you don't like it. Don't read it. I might post a short chapter on Wednesday/Thursday. This one seemed really long. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Chapter 2: The Decision**

 **Sasuke's POV:** This whole deal with Naruto has been a bit strange. To me I feel like it's the closest thing to a love affair without being one, I mean he avoids me like we agreed during class and outside of class, but then once we have his training session in the gym, he jokes around during practice, even though I never laugh and I'm kind of a dick to him. It's odd that people hate him so much, he's so energetic and willing to change, but yet he's the schools punching bag. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed and a bit annoying..., okay who am I kidding, REALLY annoying, but he's positive about everything except himself. I could tell, he's tries to avoid being the center of conversation, or maybe he just thinks I don't care like everyone else. Do I care? Yea, even though we aren't friends, there's definitely something that's different about him. Everyone bothers me in this school, even the table I sit at bothers me. Kiba thinks he's my friend and we're best buds, and yea, I guess I could've led him on to think that much since I stick around with the group, and yea I've helped get his drunk ass home after one too many beers at parties, but he's such a douche bag. He thinks he's superior to everyone and it's extremely annoying. I'm used to Kiba never being able to shut up about himself, talking to Naruto is odd, considering he tries to ask me about myself, even though I never answer him. I could see Naruto's determination to get better aside from the jokes and chatter and It makes me wonder why he doesn't have good grades...

After purchasing another Tuna sandwich, I start heading down to the gym, but then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke, where have you been during lunch? Sakura hasn't been able to stop asking me. At first I thought it was normal, but then I began to wonder myself."

Fuck it's Kiba... okay where have I been during lunch?

"I've been training for the next big track meet," I lie.

"Why? You're the best already, you don't need anymore training." A grin appears on his face. "Are you having a fling Sasuke?"

"How did you go from me saying I'm training to thinking I'm having a fling?"

"Oh come on Sasuke it wouldn't be the first time you've fucked a girl during lunches, don't play dumb with me. Any chick would drop their panties for you, except Temari, she's a bit too smart for you buddy."

"Alright Kiba I have to get going." I'm trying to just end the conversation at this point since his mind is set on this idea.

"Sure, see ya. Have fun." He winks.

Well, I'm officially screwed. I gave away where I actually am during lunch, so now Kiba and the group can surprise us at anytime. I'm trying to think if I can relocate the training to anywhere else in the school. Anywhere outside of the gym would just make us visible to people so the answer to that is no. I'm usually so good at lying, why did I have to start sucking at it now?

Sasuke's POV Cont.: During practice I notice Naruto isn't eating. He better not be trying to starve himself, new athletes always make this mistake.

"Where's your lunch Naruto?"

"I didn't have time to make anything this morning."

"I saw you twenty minutes before class began this morning, so I call bullshit. Let me ask this again, where's you lunch?"

"I just thought I wasn't going to have enough time, that's all. I'm telling you the truth."

He's probably the worst liar I've ever seen. Whatever, I don't have the patience to keep questioning him.

"Will you have enough energy for practice?"

"I'll be fine."

 **Sasuke's POV Cont.:** The bus driver always takes it's sweet ass time to arrive after school. Sure the drivers know they have to be on their A game in the morning so we aren't late, but after school, they just don't give a shit about us wanting to go home. I just got done with track practice and I didn't feel like changing back into my regular clothes so now I'm stuck like this until I'm home. Being lazy has it's downfalls, I don't care for our school colors, white with blue trim. I'm so pale as it is, the extra white looks weird on me. By this point I don't care, I'm too tired to care. I can't help but overhear the group of girls next to me talking shit on Naruto's latest loss against Kiba. But that's so one month ago, are they really that bored, they have to talk about something so old as if it happened yesterday.

Naruto...

I can't stop thinking about that thick framed, blonde idiot. I know it's only been a month, but whenever he makes conversation, despite me not answering him half the time, I still listen to what he has to say. Unlike Kiba's group, I tend to tune out whatever conversation their having and then reply when I'm required to. He's the only person in the school that's intrigued my attention. All the hate he takes in everyday and yet he still manages to keep on a smile in daylight, it surprises me, but I wonder if that smile stays on at night or comes off as soon as he enters the door. I want to know why people hate him and and call him a monster. He has a short temper, but that's only after not being able to take anymore shit. Naruto's not a bad kid, and he's not ugly or fat, or a nerd. Geez I sound so mean right now, I'm not this superficial asshole, I'm just ruling out all possibilities of why Naruto is treated the way he is. He doesn't have an anger problem does he?

My thoughts are interrupted by someone bumping into me. I turn around, thinking I'm about to go off on this kid, but then I'm surprised by a very dazed looking Naruto staring back at me.

"I didn't know you take the bus." I state.

"I don't, but I didn't feel well so I decided not to walk home."

I sigh, he doesn't look well either, "You should've just eaten lunch, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke!"

"Yes, you are. You could've asked for half of my sandwich."

"You should've offered it!"

"Hm. Whatever." I pause.

"What happened to your lunch anyway?"

He looks at me, but doesn't make eye contact," I told you, I didn't have time to make one."

"That's the worst excuse in the book."

He grumbles,"Fine, someone threw it in the fountain while I wasn't looking. Happy?"

My eyes widen, taken by surprise. Do people really hate him that much to do little things like that to ruin his day? My curiosity has increased greatly.

Naruto turns away,"Why are you talking to me anyway, that wasn't part of the deal, you know."

"You're complaining because someone is talking to you?"

"I'm not complaining, I just don't-"

"I'll talk to whoever I want to Naruto."

I notice the buses arrive and the doors bust open.

"Which bus are you taking?" I ask.

"Three" Naruto answers, quietly.

I smirk, "What a coincidence, me too."

"But-"

"Shut up Naruto. I told you I'll talk to whoever I want to, and besides there's only freshmen on this bus."

He grumbles,"Fine."

He waits for me to enter the bus first, I'll be polite for once. "After you Naruto."

As he passes by I see him smirk, "Nice outfit, you look like an athletic ghost."

"Shut up idiot, I didn't feel like changing after practice."

I smirk, he has some nerve giving me shit. No one ever gives me shit, because they know I'll knock them into tomorrow.

 **Sasuke's POV Cont.:** He led us to the best seats on the bus, in the back. The back seats are the best, because no one stares at me or tries to talk to me when I sit there. Once we sat down,I felt like talking to him, but i didn't know what to talk about. There was about a five minute pause between sitting down and waiting for the bus to start it's route, but then I felt stupid for being quiet, so I started thinking what should I ask him. Awkwardly I just blurted out,

"What type of music do you listen to?"

I could see he was zoning out the window.

"What?"

"What type of music do you listen to?"

"Why do you want to know? Whenever I try to talk to you during practice, you don't answer me."

"Naruto, shut up and just answer me. I don't answer you during practice, because you need to train."

He pauses, "Fine, I like classic rock, like Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Beatles, etc. What about you?"

He has good music taste,"Same here."

"Really? wow, not many people like music like that nowadays, except for adults of course."

"Yea I'll admit, When I go to parties I never dance, because the music is so horrible and it turns into a grind fest."

He laughs, "Why are you there then? what's the point?"

"I'm just there to babysit Kiba and the rest of the group and drive them home when their too drunk. I'll drink maybe one beer while I'm at the party, but they pay me to be their driver, which is the only reason why I agree to do it."

He pauses " Hm. Sounds hilarious."

I keep steady small talk like this until my stop comes up. As I get up I notice Naruto stands up as well and walks behind me until we're out the door. Is he following me? As we get out the bus takes off. He looks at me, says bye and then starts walking the opposite direction that I have to go.

I pause, "Okay, bye Naruto." I turn around and start walking towards my house, but then after about twenty feet I glance behind me and see Naruto laying on the ground in the distance. I wonder, why would he just decide to lay on the ground when he wanted to go home. I turned around and started walking towards him, I sensed something seemed off, once I got to him I asked him,

"Why are you laying on the ground idiot."

He didn't answer me.

"Naruto."

Still no answer. What the fuck, did he faint? Fuck, just my luck, I'm already tired and now I have to decide if I want to leave this idiot on the ground or take him back to my place until he wakes up. Wow I'm deciding between being an asshole or actually giving a shit. I put his arm over my shoulder to support his weight. Not the way I thought my school day would end.

 **Naruto's POV:** What happened and where the hell am I? I don't even remember what happened once I got off the bus, every thing just went black. Everything's a bit blurry without my glasses, but I notice a pale figure with black hair in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets.

"Sasuke?" The figure turns around and walks towards me, yea that's Sasuke as I see him get closer.

"What happened?"

"You fainted idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot!"

"Here I made this for you. You need to eat."

"Is that ramen?!"

"Yea, I'm sorry, my brother never bothers to go grocery shopping so this is all I-"

"Shut up, I love ramen, it's all I ever have at home."He grins and walks away.

As I'm eating my ramen, all of a sudden I feel his hands in my hair.

"What the fuck Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm spiking up your hair with some of my hair gel."

"Why?"

"Just give me a minute and I'll show you why."

I'm scared.

 **Sasuke's POV:** Why am I spiking up Naruto's hair right now. When I finally got him here, I dropped him on my couch and noticed his glasses weren't on his face. I was thinking they must've fallen off on the way here. I looked at Naruto for about a minute and thought wow, under those thick frames, there's a chick magnet, so much easier on the eyes. I just want to see what he would look like once I do this. As he finished his ramen, his hair had been done for about five minutes, but I wanted him to finish eating so he wouldn't faint again.

"Follow me Naruto." I led him to the bathroom. He didn't get up at first.

"Come on just follow me idio-... just follow me." I tried to stop myself there, since I know he doesn't like it.

He groans, then he mumbles as he goes into the bathroom, "Wh-wha?"

"Well?" I ask with a grin.

"I look," he pauses. "Nice." I could tell that was very hard for him to say.

"I'll say" I replied.

He turns on the sink and starts rinsing it off.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't respond.

I grab his wrist, "Why are you rinsing it off?"

He looks at me then looks away, pulling his wrist from my grasp.

I raise my voice, "Hello? Answer me!"

Naruto turns, "It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?"

"My looks, my personality, everything!" He looks away from me and whispers, "Don't you get it? I know you're trying to make me feel better but-"

"No, I think if you-" I tried to interrupt.

"That what, Sasuke?" Naruto whispers as I could see his eyes are glazed, "That they would suddenly love me? That I would be popular? Do you really think they'd like me if I were to come to school any different?"

I look away not knowing what to say.

"Do you?!"

"I-"

"They would give me more shit Sasuke." I can tell he's fighting back tears right now.

"No matter what I do, no matter what I achieve they won't like . Don't you understand?"

He really shut me up didn't he. Now I feel like an idiot.

I pull him into an embrace, but he pushes me away.

"And what makes you any different from them? Why are you talking to me and being nice to me? Why didn't you just leave me on the pavement when I fainted. Or better yet, why didn't you drag me somewhere, like near a dumpster or something, I know that's what Kiba would've done. I know you never participate in giving me shit when he does, but you still hang around him, you bastard. Just shun me like the rest of them, give me that look saying, You're worthless like they all do. Come on, do it!"

"Shut up naruto! I know I hang around them, but when I transferred here I noticed how people treated you at school and I didn't care. I know I sound like a jerk saying this,But I don't care about anyone and I haven't for a long time, but then we made this stupid deal and I decided to give a shit, as I got to hanging around you more. So me being nice to you isn't an act you idiot, It's just me acting like a human being!"

"What do you mean you don't care about anyone?"

"As I said I don't care about anyone, not even Kiba. You're different Naruto and I noticed that, can you just let me care."

He paused. I try pulling him into an embrace again and he instantly burst into tears, welcoming the warmth. I feel him embrace me as I continue seeing him cry. I thought staying in the bathroom was a little weird so, picked him up marriage style and sat on the couch once I got there, because that's not weird. I see his face is beet red right now.

"Sorry I'm being weird right now aren't I?" I said.

"No it's fine, you're just caring right?"

"Yea. Hey, do you want me to go try and find your glasses?"

"No it's fine. I don't really need them anyway." He chuckles, wiping away his tears.

He pauses and looks at me again. "Thank you Sasuke, I'm sorry for going off on you earl-"

"It's fine, it seemed like it needed to be done. I'm an asshole anyway."

He smiles. I get up.

"I'm gonna go make you more ramen."

"Why?"

"So you don't faint again idiot, unless you'd like to."

"I wouldn't care if I did, if this was where I ended up each time." He smiles.

I feel my body get chills as he says this, "That's incredibly corny"

"Yea I know" He blushes.

I turn around and head to the kitchen. As I'm making him more ramen, I smile and decide, now Naruto has a friend. It's me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Quicknote: If anyone is having trouble with reading the dialogue parts, let me know and I'll fix it.

Chapter 3: The Next Day

 **Naruto's POV:** I didn't know what I was expecting from today. Everyone sure noticed I didn't have my glasses anymore. In a way, half of me wanted them to notice, but the other half just wanted to fly under the radar and be ignored as usual. I'd rather be ignored then noticed, because when I'm noticed, that's when I tend to get all the crap talk from everyone. I keep thinking about yesterday, hanging out with Sasuke, after having my second bowl of ramen, I watched him play some video games and then went home. After that whole shouting match we had, and crying, we didn't talk much after that, because we didn't have to. It was a comfortable silence that we enjoyed, or at least I know I was fine with it. I can't believe I cried in front of Sasuke, geez I feel like a wimp, but when he hugged me, I for once felt like someone cared about me. No one at this school as ever payed me any mind, at least not in a kind, friendly way. After yesterday, I'm unsure if Sasuke and I are friends, but I don't want to ruin his reputation at school and end up getting crap like me that's for sure, so I need to be careful. Sasuke keeps saying he'll talk to whoever he wants to talk to, but I can't be apart of that, I'd feel terrible if I ruined his life like that. I'm just glad he hasn't asked me why people call me a monster, he can't know, or else he would hate me just like everyone else, but maybe that's the way it should be. I'm already so used to being hated, adding Sasuke to that wouldn't affect me that much. But... I don't know I really enjoyed whatever happened yesterday. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost in thought right now, I need to clear my head and get back to class. After all the training I do during lunch, gym class has gotten a lot easier for me, not that it's ever been too much work, I'm just usually so lazy to participate. The teacher always prides Sasuke for being in this class, even if he is only the teachers assistant. Every time he does an example of a drill we're about to do, he has Sasuke participate in the example and the girls smile and cheer, the loudest being Sakura, surprise surprise, she makes it so obvious that she likes Sasuke more then Kiba even if she is his girlfriend. Grr, we have to do a partner exercise right now, I'm always stuck with no partner and the teacher has to be mine. What do we have to do? Partner jump rope, using one jump rope, one of us has to hold the jump rope and with perfect timing, both of us jump at the same time, sound easy enough, but so embarrassing to do with the teacher. Everyone's already scattering to find a partner, wait why do I see Sasuke walking towards me?

"Hey idiot get a jump rope"

"I thought the teacher was gonna be my partner like always."

"He didn't feel like doing it, so I told him I would, now go get a jump rope."

"Sasuke, you need to stop talking to me , and don't volunteer to do something like that, people are already noti-"

"For the last time, I'll talk to whoever I want, I don't care if I get crap for it, so shut up."

I see Sakura walking up to us, "Hey Sasuke, wanna be my partner instead, I feel bad you're stuck with naruto."

"Gee that's so nice of you Sakura" I said. She looks at me, "Hey Naruto, what happened to your glasses?"

"I didn't want to wear them anymore."

"Wow that's it, so boring, anyways, Sasuke let's get a jump rope."

"No thanks Sakura, I'll stick with him."

She scoffs, "Why?"

"Just go away Sakura, I'm sure Ino wouldn't like you swapping her for me anyways."

"But-"

"But nothing, shut up, go away, bye" Sasuke waves his hand in front of her face. I can't help but start laughing.

Her face beet red, she turns around and storms off to Ino.

"Why did you do that Sasuke? Isn't she your friend?"

"Naruto, I don't even consider Kiba a friend, much less her."

"Why?"

"She's annoying."

"Yea, but you find everyone annoying it seems like."

"Yea, but she's the worst, flashing me her ass all the time, half the time not wearing anything underneath, she has no shame."

"Is that how every girl is for you?"

"Everyone except for Temari, I tolerate her for that aspect, even if she does act like a bitch all the time. Anyways, we've wasted enough time, for the last time, go get a jump rope."

"Fine"

 **Naruto's POV Cont:**

"Where's your lunch today?"

"Fuck, okay I really did forget to make one today, honestly."

"You idiot."

I don't even try to stop him from saying that anymore, he says it too much.

"Here, take half of mine."

I'm hesitant.

"Come on, I already tore it in half, might as well."

"Fine."

"And since you don't have much to eat, let's just skip training today."

"And do what?"

"I notice you never like to talk about yourself."

Fuck, what is he gonna ask. Please don't ask why-

"Have you ever had sex Naruto?"

"Why do you ask, you perv?"

"I'm just making conversation, I mean I'm sure the answer is no anyways."

"Shut up, sure I've been laid."

"Your lying again, by who?"

Crap, who have I laid...

"Your silence doesn't help your case."

"Fine I give up, no I haven't been laid Sasuke, you happy?"

"Just stop lying to me, I'm not gonna make fun of you."

"Yea, but I'm sure you get so many girls in bed with you."

"That's how I used to be, but I'm sick of the girls here, because after I'm done with them, they want me to be their boyfriend, it's anno-"

"It's annoying, I know, surprise surprise, something is annoying to you, haha."

"Shut up idiot, at least I can choose from a menu."

"Hey that was a cheap shot!"

"Yea I know."

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Make me, hey those are my chips!"

"You told me to make you."

"Wow look who made the cheap shot now."

"It was pay back and you know it."

"Anyways next questi-"

The bell rings.

"I guess not. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Bye Sasuke."

Saved by the bell this time. How am I going to keep this up? I think Sasuke is the closest thing I have to a friend, for right now at least.


	4. Chapter 4: The lunch

Quicknote: I'm sorry for posting this so late, but hey, it's still Monday. Happy reading.

Sasuke POV: "Hey Sasuke, where are you going?"

I turn around, it's Kiba again. "Oh hey Kiba, I'm just..."

"Just what? You haven't been sitting at our table at all for almost three months now and we're gonna be graduating soon, so why not just hang out with us again before-"

"Before we graduate? Kiba it's only January, we still have plenty of time until graduation, but we aren't friends anyways so I'm just gonna leave now and stop following me, okay?"

"How can you say that Sasuke? you've been with our group ever since you transferred here. I know you're not one to show kindness, but I thought after all this time you'd at least attach the term friend to me or someone else in our group."

"Kiba, I'm going to be as frank as I can be right now, because your getting on my nerves. We aren't friends, we were never friends, You're a douchebag who can't help getting drunk off his ass everyday and Sakura by the way, is just dating you so she can hang around me. She does not like you, she likes me, but I don't care because she's annoying and I thought you would've figured that out already, but here we are, you taking all this in and me not caring anymore about common decency considering you have none."

"What do you mean I have no common decency Sasuke?Where does that even come from? I don't believe you about Sakura. Her and I have been together for almost three years now, right about after you transferred...here."

"You're getting the Karma you deserve Kiba."

"For what?"

"Naruto!"

"What does any of this have to do with Naruto? Is that where you've been at lunch? Hanging out with that piece of crap?"

I take a deep breath. No backing out now. "Yea Kiba I've been hanging out with Naruto, not that it's any of your business idiot."

"Really Sasuke, are you being serious right now? I never knew you'd sink so low. In fact you sunk to the lowest level you could."

"Shut up! I'm not going to let you talk about Naruto like that! He's-"

"He's what Sasuke?! You're really about to consider him your friend, over me?! What has he ever done for you? Or more like what have you ever done for him? You watched us beat him up all the time. I know you didn't participate, but might as well have since you never defended him."

"Look just leave Naruto alone from now on or else you'll have to deal with me, got it!?"

He knows I can beat him in a fight, I've done it plenty of times before. if i ever did it to him in front of the school, he'd be the new laughing stalk, hopefully he knows that much. I can see him start to sweat. I'm sweating as well, i think I'm just better at holding a poker face than he is.

"Sasuke, you're gonna regret this."

"Just leave Kiba."

"Like hell I am. I want to see this."

"See what?"

"You refer to that little shit as your friend."

"Stop calling him names you asshole."

"Just keep walking to your little meeting place. Come on, I want to see."

I see his right eye begin to twitch a little. What ever his cold heart desires. I turn around and continue my walk towards the gym, Kiba following about ten feet behind. After about two minutes, I arrive and open the gym door. I see Naruto's face look up at mine and smile.

"Hey Sasuke, what took you so long?-"

And then I see that smile disappear.

"Look Naruto-"

"Sasuke, why is he here?"

I can sense his minor state of shock right now. I continue to keep walking until I reach him, not saying anything. I see Kiba kept about a ten foot distance across from us, just continuing to look at me with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke, what the hell is going on."

I look down for a moment and then at Naruto. "I just wanted to let Kiba know that I consider you as my friend, that's all."

"But-"

"Shut up Naruto, Sasuke has made his decision. I'm just going to sit back and wait for the day that Sasuke comes back to me saying he hates you."

"Just fuck off Kiba."

"You really want to talk back to me Uzumaki!"

"Both of you shut up! Kiba, you best remember what I said, now get the hell out of here."

"Hmm, fine. C ya Sasuke."

Both of us watch Kiba leave. As soon as we don't see him, I sigh in relief and sink to the floor. I see Naruto turn his head to me.

"What the hell was that, why did you do that!? Why did you say I was your friend, you're such an idiot Sasuke! People won't treat you the same now, don't you see that. Kiba is going to ruin you're reputation!"

"Quiet Naruto." There's a pause as he sits down next to me.

"Sasuke, please go back to Kiba and tell him I'm blackmailing you, please"

"He knows this is my decision, I led him here so he could see that."

"Please Sasuke just-"

"Naruto, I knew from the beginning you wouldn't be able to follow through with what you had told me."

"You doubt what I said?"

"That you would come up to me during class and tell everyone you love me. Yes I've doubted it since we made this deal."

"You think I'm weak don't you, you bastard!"

"No, Naruto-" Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the ground. His face was inches away from mine. All I could think now was, he's asking for it. I'm pissed off now. I come in and tell him he's my friend and this is how he repays me, by knocking the wind out of me. Two can play at that game.

"After this, you should know to never doubt anything I say I'll do." He's about to kiss me on the cheek. I take advantage of this moment and flip him over.

"Look who's pinned to the floor now, and really, just a peck on the cheek? How do you expect people to believe that?"

He manages to struggle enough to just brush his lips against mine.

"Naruto, you're as red as a tomato right now. Is that really all you've got?"

"Damn it Sasuke, I would follow through!"

"Then why didn't you kiss me you idiot."

"We aren't in front of anyone right now, there's no point."

"Naruto, I'm in here right now, prove to me you'd follow through."

"What, Sasuke, are you saying you want me to kiss you?!"

"You idiot, what are you waiting for?" I unpin him, but he just remains staring at me, motionless.

"Well?!"

"Well what?" I can't, but smile and laugh at this point.

"Wow and you said you were going to follow through."

"I still am." He remains quiet.

"Not before me."

"Wait, wh-"

My lips meet his, I could feel him tense up at first, but as I continued to kiss him I felt his whole body melt. He started kissing me back, I took advantage of this and slid my tongue in. I put my hand under his chin and tilted his head slightly, I could feel his tongue come into play. I have this lust for him right now, I want more of him, damn it. I pull away for a breath, Naruto opens his eyes and looks at me. For a moment we just look at each other, but then I feel one arm on my back and the other on my neck, suddenly I'm pulled in again. It's like a drug. I hear him moan as he kisses me, but I can tell he doesn't know what to do from here. I start unzipping his jacket slowly, damn this is easy compared to some girls I've laid. I know Naruto's a guy, but I gotta admit I'm into this. Naruto doesn't feel any different from kissing a girl, his lips are so soft as well as the rest of his skin. I draw again for needed breath and look at him.

"You're as virgin as they come aren't you?" I smirk.

"Shut up Sasuke." He rolls his eyes.

I grab his chin. "Don't tell me what to do, I told you."

I began to wrap my arm around his back, but as soon as the bell rang, he was gone like the wind, slipping out from underneath me and immediately running out, zipping his jacket. Fuck what did I do, then I realized I just made out with Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mistake?

**Chapter 5: A Mistake?**

 **Sasuke's POV:** So, I just made out with Naruto. Let's see, let's not freak out, let's calm down and assess the situation. Oh who am I kidding, I just fucking made out with Naruto and I liked it. I've made out with plenty of girls before and liked it as much as I liked what I just did... okay I'm lying, there was something different about it. I'm trying to think, his eyes, once they opened the first time we caught breath, there was something I saw in them. I can't put my finger on it, but I felt comfortable, more comfortable then home. I'm such an idiot, a pervert too. Naruto ran out of the gym just now, which means he probably thinks this was a mistake, hates me, and will never talk to me again, but he seem like he enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm overthinking right now. I don't take him as the type of person who would tell anyone about this, if anyone finds out my first instinct is I would beat Naruto to a pulp, but I can't not after spending this time with him and telling him I care. This whole thing was my fault anyway i started it. What am I supposed to do now?Hmm, I could go talk to him or I can ignore him, he'll probably ignore me most likely, he still ignores me in public so nobody will give me crap, although that's done since Kiba knows now. I'm straining my brain way too much right now, I'm just gonna see how everything is tomorrow, I have to get to class anyway, need to focus.

 **Naruto's POV:** What was that Naruto? Sasuke kissed you as an act and you kissed him back, because you liked it. I really am an idiot. That was my first kiss damn it, not that I had anyone else in mind. What am I gonna do now, I just ruined our friendship and made it weird, I can't just show up and think nothing happened. I only think Sasuke was acting, because he's good at faking stuff and he has a dirty mind as it is I think. It was probably just part of that challenge of whether I would follow through or not which I'd obviously fail at and now he knows it. The one friend I've ever had and I ruined it, great now I'm back to being on my own again. It was great while it lasted. I feel a tap on my shoulder,

"Are you okay Naruto?"

It's Sai, I always sit next to him in art class, he never makes looks at me or gives me crap, which I like and he doesn't mind sitting next to me,just keeps to himself. He's the only person I've seen who's more pale then Sasuke, Why is he talking to me now?

I make a fake smile , "Yea, why do you ask?"

"You haven't touched your paint brushes at all this class and you seem like you were deep in thought."

"If I looked like I was deep in thought then why did you interrupt me?"

"I read in a book, if a person isn't doing what they normally do during a certain time, it usually means something is wrong. You usually get your headphones out and start painting, but instead it's been about twenty to thirty minutes and you haven't done either action. So it lead me to think something might be wrong."

"Are you always this observant Sai?"

"When I want to be, I know we aren't friends, but we aren't enemies either."

"Fair enough."

He nods and continues to paint. Wow that was the first time I've ever heard Sai talk at all. I never see him at lunch, I think he stays in here and does art all the time, anyway... what was I freaking out about? Oh how could I forget, kissing Sasuke. I don't know if I can even come to school tomorrow after today, I'm so embarrassed. If I show up tomorrow he probably won't be there anyway. Why did I like kissing him anyway? Is it just because he's Sasuke and there's something about him? I mean every girl does like Sasuke, even I see Temari staring at his ass when he walks by sometimes despite being with Shikamaru. Maybe it's that. Maybe it was just the whole first kiss thing, I don't know, I'll just see how I feel tomorrow I guess.

 **...**

 **Sasuke's POV:** Alright, time for gym class basically, since he always has me doing the examples, I don't really care anymore, I just want to talk to Naruto. I decided out of the two of us I should be the one to explain myself since I caused it in the first place. I went in the locker room to see if I could find him, but I had no luck, hmm maybe he's just going to the bathroom. I'll just wait for role call.

Twenty minutes later...

Still no Naruto, fuck he isn't here. He probably didn't show up because of me, damn it I really messed up this time. I need to see him, but I don't know where he lives. Wait a second, do phone books still exist? I know his first and last name, so it shouldn't be too hard to find it, there might be one in the library.

 **...**

 **Sasuke's POV Cont:** Alright, I hope this address is right, let's see 1560 Placentia Avenue, I look up as I pass the apartment doors, I'm looking for B2 but I'm passing all the A's. Alright second floor here we go, lets see... B1...B2, okay I just need to knock. I ended up standing in front of the door for 5 minutes before my mind finally possessed my hand to knock. No answer, I don't know where else he'd be, unless the address is wrong. I'm gonna keep trying. I kept knocking until I heard a faint "I'm coming" from behind the door. Sounds like Naruto, crap this is weird, how do I explain how I got his address without being weird. I didn't really think this far. Well no turning back now, I see the door open.

"Hey I was sleeping you know, why are you-" I see his eyes focus on me.

"Sasuke, ummm hehe what are you doing here?" He's already beginning to blush.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I didn't see you at school today idiot, so I decided to come here." There's a pause...

"Well can I come in?"

He looks down, "Sure"

I grab his hand, it startles him a little and he looks up at me, "It's okay Naruto."

"Okay" he smiles a little as I let go.

As I walk in his apartment, I notice it's very... white, un personalized. No photos hanging on the wall, even the carpet is white as well. The kitchen is white tile, white counters, white sink, but a black fridge. A black couch, coffee table, a TV and that's all for the living room. I do see an opening to a hall, but he's leading me to the couch so this is all I'll see for now. As both of us sit down I rest my feet on his coffee table while I see him basically sit as far away from me as possible on the other end of the couch. He wraps his arms around his knees. I guess I'll start it off.

"Why weren't you at school today?"

"I wasn't feeling well" he avoids direct eye contact.

"Stop lying Naruto. You know you can't get a lie past me so stop trying."

"Fine, I couldn't face you Sasuke."

"You would've had to see me eventually, if not today then tomorrow."

"Yea, but I thought you'd avoid me and I didn't feel like dealing with it today."

"I feel like an idiot Sasuke."

"Why? you didn't do anything wrong, I brought it on Naruto, I'm the one who's the idiot here, not you."

"You were just acting though, I actually liked it Sasuke. I liked you kissing me and that's why I kissed you back, but you were just acting. You're so good at playing mind games on me and I fall for it every time. Yesterday I fell for it big time, all because I was trying to prove I'd follow through with my blackmail, but I failed. I feel weird now Sasuke, we're friends, but I ruined it by making it weird. I feel like-"

I smile a little, he thinks I was just acting. He's an oblivious one, I move next to him and undo the lock he has on his legs.

"What are you doing sasuke?"

"You need to relax Naruto"

"Why? I'm the one who messed up."

"Naruto, I wasn't acting."

"What do you mean you weren't acting?"

"Exactly what I said, I wasn't acting."

"So what does that mean?"

I'm frustrated by this point, "This is what it fucking means." I grab his shirt to pull him towards me and kiss him fiercely. I bite his lip lightly as he seems to welcome the kiss. I feel him grab me by the hair and pull me away. He gets off the couch and slaps me in the face.

"What the fuck Naruto!"

"Stop playing mind games with me Sasuke."

I get up.

"I didn't come here to get slapped Naruto."

"Then what did you come here for?!"

"I came here to talk to you." Each step I take towards him he steps back, eventually I corner him to the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with kissing each other Naruto." My face inches away from his.

"What are we then?"

"We're still friends Naruto."

"That sounds like bullshit ."

"Okay well who cares if it is."

"You're serious about this?"

"Yes." He leans in and kisses me after I say this. I put my arm around him and pull him closer. He pulls away again.

"What now, can't I just kiss you damn it"

"I just wanted to say, about yesterday. That was my first kiss."

I smile, "Really? how'd you like it?"

"I don't know, is it good if I feel like my eyes are rolling to the back of my head?"

I laugh, "Yes idiot, that means its good."

He smiles and looks down at the floor.

"Hey Naruto, you have something on your shirt."

"Where? He starts searching. Quickly I put my hand under his chin and tilt it up. I grin.

"Your so gullible Naruto." My lips meet his once again. This time I'm going to finish what I started in the gym and it'll be easier without the jacket. He slips his tongue in my mouth, I feel his arms around my neck and his weight setting against my chest. I can tell he wants out of this corner, but it's not happening until I do so. Just as he gets a little distance, I place my hands on either arm and push him against the wall.

"You bastard." he moans

"You're not leaving this corner until I decide." I whisper in his ear. I start pulling up his shirt, but he pushes my hands away.

"Just because I'm the virgin, and you're not doesn't mean you hold dominance over me."

I kiss his neck until I meet his gaze,"You don't have a choice, I'm stronger than you." I smirk.

He tries to struggle, but I pin his hands to the wall, "Give it up Naruto." I whisper.

He smiles at me and leans in, suddenly pain starts spreading throughout my whole body, my eyes start tearing up and I fall to the floor. So much fucking pain and he knows how it feels I'm sure since he's a guy.

"Fuck you Naruto, that was a cheap shot." I look up at him. He leans down and grins at me,

"The next time you try and pull that dominance shit on me, I will kick harder, got it?!"

"There won't be a next time for this virgin, you got lucky this time."

"Now help me up idiot."

He rolls his eyes, "Fine."

 **...**

 **Sasuke's POV Cont:** Well, surprisingly school's been about the same. It's actually been fine, I'm still on guard for whatever plan Kiba has against Naruto and I, but for now I'm not getting any weird looks from anyone, Naruto's training is paying off and tryouts are just a week away. Even if he doesn't make the football team, I was gonna ask if he could settle for the track team. He'll probably start arguing about how people will notice we're friends, but I don't give a shit just as long as no one finds out about me and Naruto beyond school hours. Dealing with people who question a friendship is one thing, but it would just be a hassle to deal with people calling me gay or a fag. Of course I could always knock people out until they stop, but I don't want Naruto getting any more shit added on him. I pop in and out of his apartment all the time. He doesn't seem to mind, except he gets tired of me always trying to come onto him. Definitely not as sex driven as I am, I can't help it though. He's still very much a mystery to me though, whenever I pop in, I never see his parents, I've never seen his bedroom he refuses to let me go past the living room, and I still don't know why people call him a monster. I need to focus on this more. I care about Naruto and I feel bad I still know little about him.

 **...**

 **Naruto's POV:**

"Hey Sai, I can't remember how to make brown do you know how?" He doesn't even look at me to answer.

"Any color mixed with two others will make brown Naruto?"

"Okay thanks Sai." I pause for a moment.

"Hey Sai, why do you spend your time in here everyday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know is all."

"Well, I just think people don't deserve my time."

"Well that sounds a bit arrogant don't you think?"

"Naruto, you should know better than anyone that this whole school is filled with arrogant ass-hats. I'm not being arrogant, I'm just being honest due to my experience of attending this school."

"Well, why do you talk to me? What am I to you?"

"I wouldn't talk to you if I thought you were an ass-hat Naruto. You keep to yourself nearly as much as I do, I just don't mind complete solitude."

"What do you think of Sasuke Uchiha?"

I see the corner of his mouth smile a little, " Sasuke is an interesting one. I could never put my finger on what I thought of him, but If I may add, I do know about you two. I think it's cute."

A bad feeling in my stomach forms, "You know what Sai? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Naruto, I'm very observant. You two like each-other and I think it works out, I've noticed both of your attitudes have changed for the better."

"But how did you find out?"

"Just relax, I won't tell anyone."

"You promise Sai?"

"I just told you I wouldn't tell anyone, whats the point of a promise?"

"It would make me feel better, that's the point."

He pauses, "Fine I add a promise onto my past comment, there you go. Is your mind at ease now?"

"A bit more, yes."

"Okay no more talking Naruto."

Is it odd that Sai is the next closest person I consider to a friend? I trust he won't tell anyone since I heard his feelings of this school and the people in it. I just hope Sai is extremely smarter than everyone else and I'm not making it obvious that I like Sasuke. I mean we're in the gym all the time, and he doesn't talk to me a whole lot outside of that, unless he's at my house of course. I wonder should I tell him Sai knows? I doubt he knows who Sai even is, so probably not.

 **...**

 **Kiba's POV: "** Go get me another beer Sakura."

"You can say please you know! You never say please!" That bitch needs to shut up.

"Shikamaru, w- we need to beat the crap out of Naruto."

"No we don't Kiba, can't we just be adults and stop this petty crap? It gets to be such a drag ruining his day all the time, so time consuming."

"Y-you and I know why Naruto needs to be miserable all the time, so don't give me that crap."

"He hurt me too Kiba, as time passes you just need to learn to forgive and forget."

"Easy for you to say asshole. He also took Sasuke away from us. From me! That monster needs to pay." I see Sakura rush over as soon as I mention Sasuke.

"Well what are we going to do then Kiba?" She hands me my beer.

I lean in, "You actually think you'd ever have a chance with him? I wonder when you're gonna leave me and knock off this charade."

She slaps me in the face, "Shut up Kiba. Just because you're drunk doesn't mean I'm going to put up with your bullshit!" She gets up and sits on the couch opposite of me.

"Alright love birds, break it up. Do we seriously need to do this? Can't you reconsider?"

"He took my best friend and he doesn't even know how Naruto can get. I know Sasuke said we were never friends, but I don't believe it. Where does Naruto live?"

"Hell if I know Kiba. I don't support this decision anyway."

"Please Shikamaru? After this I won't touch him anymore, how about that?"

"Fine, but if I think it's getting out of hand, Temari and I are gonna be on your ass, got it?"

"Alright, alright fine. Just find out where he lives please."

"That's so like you, telling him please!"

"Oh Sakura, you're a piece of work you know that?"

"Oh shut up Kiba. You're such an asshole, I don't know how Sakura puts up with you. Come on Sakura, let's go."

"Thanks Temari." She smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru. Make sure you talk some sense into Kiba, he needs to treat Sakura better."

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Temari like that! I am helping you so if you don't want me to reconsider, then you better say sorry to her!"

"Fine fine, sorry Temari." good enough for that bitch?

"Get your ass to bed Kiba, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget that address!"

"Fine."

Everyone must think I'm crazy, but I'm not. Sasuke chose Naruto over me! How could he do that? It should be easy though. I just need to make Naruto go psycho on me and then Sasuke will see how much of a monster he is and come back to me. Oh I'm such a good friend, I should get a fucking award for it.


	6. Chapter 6: I Just Want to Know

**Quicknote: Sorry for this chapter being a day late.**

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

"Are you really gonna let Kiba go through with this?"

"I'm trying my best not to Temari, but my arm is twisted here since he has his mind set on this."

"Just tell him you couldn't find the address, maybe he'll forget about it."

I shake my head, "No he won't. It's different this time. From what he's told me, Sasuke basically said fuck off and chose to be friends with Naruto. Kiba will never let Naruto defeat him at anything, let alone manage to take Sasuke away, however that happened.

"There must be something we can do, come on think of something."

"Hmmm, I've never particularly cared for Sasuke, but I know you've talked to him before so maybe you could try talking to him."

"And say what Shikamaru?"

"I don't know, you know him better then me. Just see if he'll come back and hang out with us, or at least say sorry to Kiba."

"I could try, but I know how Sasuke is, he might actually listen to me or completely ignore everything. I'll go try and find him right now."

"Can't hurt to try. Let me know how it goes, meanwhile I'll try to stall Kiba."

"Okay, let me know how that goes as well. Bye Shikamaru."

"See you later Temari."

Her and I make a pretty good couple I suppose. I just hope we'll both be successful in stopping this somehow. Why do we always have to be the mature ones? Ugh this is such a drag.

 **Naruto's POV:** I can't believe I'm about to say this. Sasuke is going to be so mad at me. I take a deep breath.

"Are you okay Naruto? It's not the time to get sick now, football tryouts are in two days."

Here it goes. "I'm not gonna tryout Sasuke." I pause, "I changed my mind. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Very funny Naruto. We've spent all this time training, you can't change your mind now."

"Yes I can and I am Sasuke. I make my own choices." His eyes lock with mine, he gets up and starts walking towards me.

"Why Naruto? Why are you quitting?" I look down.

"I'm not quitting, I just-" His face is inches away from mine.

"You aren't quitting Naruto! We've spent all this time training and you're getting cold feet. Just believe in yourself for once." He hugs me.

I slightly nudge him away," It's not the same anymore. I have you, and Kiba hasn't been giving me crap since. I'm happy, and trying out tomorrow would just be embarrassing since I've never even played football. I don't feel the need to try out anymore, because I have you, you know, my friend or whatever you think we are." I smile.

He pauses, "I want you to try out still."

"No Sasuke, I can't." I shake my head.

"Why not Naruto?"

He'll hate me if I tell him. I never thought this through. Trying out was the worst idea, because I know I would lose control, but he can't know.

"Answer me Naruto."

"It's nothing..., I just don't want to try out."

"Naruto, what are you hiding from me?"

"What do you mean?" He can't know, I feel my hands getting sweaty.

"Naruto, people don't call you psycho for the fuck of it. There's a reason, I'm sure. Why do people hate you Naruto? What did you do?"

"Sasuke-"

"And where are your parents? Every time I come to your place, no one is there except for you. Why is that?"

"I..." He can't know damn it. He'll hate me like the rest. I feel nauseous all of a sudden, and dizzy. My heart is beating so fast I think I'm having a panic attack, I can barely breath.

"Naruto, please tell me. I care about you, I thought you would've opened up to me by now, but you haven't. I can't wait anymore, I want to know."

Everything's going blurry and suddenly pitch black. I can't feel my feet. Ow my head. Everything's-

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I don't know if I should feel bad or be worried , but out of them both I feel nothing at the moment. Naruto fainted and I'm pissed. I want him to open up to me and he won't. He needs to trust me, I tell him this all the time.

I take a deep breath and role my eyes. I'll just sit here and wait for Naruto to wake up, I don't want his head on the cold hard floor though; I raise his head and gently place it on my leg. I look at him, lips slightly parted, his hair looks a little messy, but looking at him gives me this weird feeling in my stomach.

I smirk and look away. "Hmm, what am I going to do with you Naruto?"

"Sasuke!"

I jump a little, who the hell is that? I look over my shoulder, oh it's Temari; what could she want?

"Sasuke I need to talk to you it's" she stops. "What the hell happened to Naruto?"

I look up at her. "He fainted."

"Okay well usually when people faint, you do something, like maybe take him to the nurse."

"You and I both know the nurse will treat him like crap, because he's Naruto and for some fucking reason everyone hates him in this school except for me and even though he knows I'm his friend he won't tell me why people hate him and I'm just so angry right now. Why are you here Temari?!"

"Geez Sasuke, calm down." She sits down on the other side of Naruto.

"He hasn't told you huh?"

I look away."No and I really want to know, but every time I've tried to ask him, he just lies."

"Would you like me to tell you?"

I think about this for a second, "Thanks Temari, but I want to hear this from Naruto."

"I figured."

"You seem different Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"I just haven't ever seen you care about anything... or anyone for that matter. What happened, and why are you friends with Naruto?"

I look her in the eyes, "Why should I trust you? You and Shikamaru still hang around Kiba."

"Come on Sasuke, I've never been a snitch and you know that. Just tell me."

I pause, "There's just something about him that made me want to care again. When I met him, I noticed he wore this happy face and tried to be positive all the time, but getting to be around him so much, he's bottled up so much and I just want him to tell me everything."

"But if he told you everything, the mystery would be gone and you might hate him. That's what he's afraid of Sasuke. You'd leave him."

"No I wouldn't Temari."

"Oh come on Sasuke, up until now you haven't cared about hurting people's feelings, so why should I think you've changed now?"

"Temari, I care about him."

"Sasuke, you already said that, that doesn't make your case any stronger."

I can't believe I'm gonna say this, "I've kissed Naruto Temari! I've made out with him multiple times. As soon as I get out of school, I usually go over to his apartment because I want to see him. I have sexual feelings towards Naruto, we are more than friends!"

"So are you-"

"No I'm not gay Temari, come on I've tried hitting on you so many times. I don't know, I just..."

"You just what Sasuke?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say, but I just feel like this he's the person I've ever been closest to loving. Who knows, maybe I do love him."

"You feel strongly about this?"

"Yes I do."

" Wow Sasuke, you're such a softy now." she smiles.

"Shut up Temari. I'm really not." I laugh. I look at Naruto.

"Look, I need to get him back to his place, so he can rest there."

"Schools not even over yet."

"Missing it isn't gonna kill me. I'm over it for today anyway."

"I still need to talk to you though."

"If you want to talk to me, than help me get him back to his place."

" No! What if he wakes up? He's gonna be freaked out that I'm in the car."

"No he won't, I'll just tell him you're fine."

"But-"

"If it's really important that you talk to me than you'll help me, okay?"

She glares at me, "Ugh, fine Sasuke, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Not a dream

**Quicknote: I'm sorry again that this is a day late. New updates will now be on Tuesdays. I'm also sorry that the past couple chapters have been rather short, I love writing, but my mind has been a bit all over the place lately. I'll make it up by making the next chapter really long and will be posted on February 21st, due to the holiday week of valentines day and presidents day. It's just works better with my schedule, sorry again people. Reminder, this is Sasunaru, no like no read. Feel free to comment. **

**Naruto's POV:** Everything's blurry. I yawn, why am I in my house? I thought I was at school, how did I end up here? Maybe it was all a dream, Sasuke asking me why I'm called a monster all the time, I sigh in relief until I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"You fainted again idiot."

I sigh and feel a frown form "It wasn't a dream."

"Of course it wasn't a dream."

I see him circle around the couch and sit next to me.

"Please tell me."

"Tell you what."

"Stop it Naruto. Please open up to me."

"I-I can't- You wouldn't see me as the same person anymore. You'd hate me."

"Naruto, you need to understand keeping this information from me is ruining our relationship overall. Out of all the times I've been here, you avoid ever showing me your room. Do you know how much that bothers me? You keep so much information from me, all I know is your surface. I want to know more. Please tell me."

I think this is the most serious I've ever seen him get about anything. I feel chills creeping up and down my spine.

"Sasuke, I don't even know a whole lot about you. Did you ever take that into mind?"

"I've never even been to your house, I've never met your parents, I don't know if you have any siblings. I don't even know simple things about you, besides you liking tuna fish sandwiches and playing videogames."

"You have been to my house idiot! I've told you I have a brother and if you must know my parents aren't around anymore."

"What does that mean? They aren't around?"

"They're dead. Gone. Not here. Get it?"

"Sasuke. I'm sor-"

"Don't say that. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But I am sorry Sasuke."

"If you're sorry then tell me."

"No, this isn't a trade off. I'm sorry your parents aren't here anymore, but I still can't tell you."

"Damn it Naruto!" He gets up and starts pacing.

"Just fucking tell me!"

"No."

"This isn't fair to me!"

"Sasuke, you'd hate me."

I see him run his hands through his hair in frustration, "I'm done."

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you if you won't tell me."

I pause and think. I care about him too much to have him know. It was going to end eventually I suppose. I think I'm gonna cry.

"Then leave."

I see his eyes widen, slightly glazed over.

"Really Naruto?"

I wipe my eyes, trying to prevent any tears from falling. "Yea Sasuke, please leave." Please don't leave was all I could think at this point.

I look down, but from the corner of my eye, I see him walk out the door. He really left. I don't know what to do now, I feel as if I have nothing to look forward to anymore, nothing to love, nothing to care about. I love my parents but I saw fear in their eyes when they looked at me, that's why I couldn't be around them anymore and that's why I couldn't tell Sasuke. That fear in people's eyes, I couldn't bare to see that look in his eyes, I care about him too much. It already feels as if it's been ages since I've seen him, but it's really only been a minute, maybe. My heart hurts, I let the tears run down my face now, not caring anymore, because he's not here, nobody's here to see me cry. To cry in front of someone is showing how vulnerable you are and knowing I had done that with Sasuke months ago when we had barely known each other makes me feel weak and stupid. If I had never cried, he would've never started caring about me and then I wouldn't be at the point where I am now, hurting Sasuke and making myself go through this pain. Feeling the way I do right now I realize I had never been this unhappy before. It seems that I've discovered a level of unhappiness that I hadn't had before, pain is funny in that way. When we think we've felt the deepest part of pain to where we've touched the bottom, we soon discover that pain is never ending and that it only goes deeper. By the time happiness comes, some of us are strong enough to reach it while the rest of us are too far gone in our pain. For a brief moment I had felt happiness, but now he's gone and he took that happiness with him, but it's my fault. Before I knew him, yea I was unhappy, but there was a little room to look for hope. I find myself now feeling completely unhappy.

 **Temari's POV:** "Where am I dropping you off Temari?"

"Geez it took you long enough Sasuke, I've been waiting out here for almost two hours!"

"Damn it Temari! Stop complaining and fucking tell me where I can drop you off!"

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Don't yell at me like that! I've been waiting is all! Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great Temari! You wanna know what happened? He told me to leave! I decide to fucking start caring about this asshole and he tells me to leave! And he still won't tell me! Can you believe that!? So him and I are done. I'm done. I'm done caring, because it's such bullshit! Get in the car! Now!"

I can see I'm not going to be talking to him like this. I've never seen him get this upset before, sometimes he would raise his voice a little when he got pissed at Kiba, but right now, I never knew a face as pale as his could be so red. For Naruto's sake, this could work out in his favor. Kiba won't beat the crap out of him if Sasuke comes back to the group. It sounds like Naruto ended it, so might as well make the best of this situation.

"Let's go to Kiba's Sasuke, you need to calm down." He looks at me as he slams the car door.

"Are you on crack Temari?! Why the fuck would I go to Kiba's right now?"

"Do you see yourself right now! You need to let off some steam. Come over to Kiba's and have a beer, please?"

"Seeing Kiba will make me even more angry Temari. I can have a beer at home."

"No I know your brother. He doesn't like you drinking."

"I'm willing to deal with his nagging rather than seeing Kiba."

"Fine then how about Shikamaru's?"

"Temari I know your boyfriend doesn't care for me much." He's being so difficult right now.

"Not true Sasuke, just please come over."

"Why?!"

"Damn it Sasuke, you need to fucking calm down, that's why! Please come over, for the last time I beg you."

I see him think to himself while his hands are on the steering wheel,his whole body is tense and his knuckles are white and his eyes are puffy and raw. He's been crying. I've never seen Sasuke cry before, I know Shikamaru doesn't really like Sasuke, but he'll understand this is an emergency.

"Fine."

I look up. "What?"

"I said fine. Now lead me to Shikamaru's, before I change my mind."

"Okay." I feel a bit relieved by this point. I pull out my phone to see a text from Shikamaru, "Where are you?" it says.

I quickly reply, "Sasuke's coming over to your house and I'm with him. I'll explain everything when we get there, I'm sorry."

As I'm telling Sasuke the directions I see my phone light up, another message from Shikamaru, "It's fine." I read.

I know Shikamaru probably doesn't like the thought of me saying I'm with Sasuke, but it was his idea for me to talk to him after all. Whatever, I'll just worry about his attitude when I get there.


End file.
